


David's Sick Day

by roguefaerie



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Food, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Sick Character, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Patrick wakes up to find David legitimately out of sorts.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 9
Kudos: 51
Collections: Eat Drink and Make Merry 2020





	David's Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina/gifts), [Rina (rinadoll)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinadoll/gifts).



> I feel very similarly about Schitt's Creek to the way you described it! And I love writing fic with an emphasis on comfort, so I hope you like this!

Patrick wakes up, and David has his head fully against the mattress with his pillow covering his eyes. The new dark velvet pillow cases they had were David’s choice, and Patrick thinks--oh no.

“My head, Patrick. Now I’ll never make it to the store today.”

“It’s Saturday, David. I can manage at the store by mysel--”

“No! Don’t, hey, please don’t, okay? I…”

Patrick shuffles closer to David in bed but doesn’t physically engage yet. “Is there something you need?”

“Ugh. Soup. I think. I also think I am definitely going to throw up.”

“David, it sounds like you have a migraine.”

“Yes! Yes! I mean, probably. I’m not going to the vet to find out.”

“It’s all right. I can let Stevie know what’s going on, and either she can put a sign up at the store--or I can go work half a day, and I’ll bring you something you can decide on eating later?”

“Okay, fine. Just. Quietly. Please.”

When Patrick closes the front door that morning, he guides the door shut to minimize the sound. 

*~*~*

Patrick is in charge of how much of his own paycheck really even belongs in his pocket, so on this particular morning he does some quick math. On the way home from a half day at the store, he picks up chicken soup and all of David’s favorite pastries from Twyla’s, thanks to Ivan. They have long since gotten a bread box for storing their favorites.

David is in fact nauseated and has moved from the bed to the couch. His eyes are still covered, though mostly with his own arms.

“Hey,” Patrick whispers. “The stuff you wanted is in the kitchen.”

“Thank you. I don’t know if I’ll be able to eat this century but--”

“That’s okay. The good stuff is in the bread box.”

“Oh, thank you. Thank you.”

“Who would I be if I couldn’t deal with a David Rose migraine? Hm?”

“You’re a good husband.”

“I like hearing that.”

“Now can we. Stop talking? Please?”

David doesn’t protest when Patrick curls up against him on the couch though.

It’s good to be home.

*~*~*

“Guess what, David,” Patrick whispers.

“What?” David asks, still with an arm over his face.

“I’m not opening the store tomorrow. I’m staying here with you.”

“Really?”

“Really. Now, do you want some tea, or do you want soup? You need your hydration, David.”

“Do I?”

“You do.”

“Then soup, I think. It’s Twyla’s?”

“It is. Chicken noodle.”

“Oh, perfect. Thank you, Patrick.”

“You’re welcome.” Patrick brings over the soup. “Now just take sips of this at a time.”

“And the rest of the time--”

Patrick settles in again beside David. “I’ll be right here. Care for a cuddle?”

“Okay. But gentle, gentle, please.”

Patrick does as he’s told, knowing to leave out anything to do with how he learned to tend to anyone else’s migraines.

“I’m right here,” he says.

And the two of them curl closely together in the quiet and the dark, and by the end of the night David finishes half of the soup.

Patrick will call it a win.


End file.
